


TheTartWitch's take on Black geneologies

by TheTartWitch



Series: the lionheart star [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, lol, this is for my fics so some things are not going to be canon, to clear up where i'm coming from
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 17:24:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18997159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTartWitch/pseuds/TheTartWitch
Summary: It is literally the google doc of Black geneology I have cobbled together.





	TheTartWitch's take on Black geneologies

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [when you get older your wild heart will live for younger days](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17662028) by [TheTartWitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTartWitch/pseuds/TheTartWitch). 



> asterisks indicate that the character's existence is real, but that I have fabricated details for my own amusement. brackets indicate that the character is canon but doesn't have/hasn't confirmed the relationship canonically. you'll see what i'm talking about soon enough.

  1. Sirius Black
  2. Phineas Nigellus Black & Ursula Flint
    1. Sirius Black (2) & Hesper Gamp
      1. Arcturus Black (2) & Melania Macmillan
        1. Lucretia Black & Ignatius Prewett
        2. Orion Black & Walburga Black
          1. Sirius Black (3)
          2. Regulus Black (2) [& Seraphina Zabini]*
            1. [Blaise Zabini]*
      2. Lycoris Black
      3. Regulus Black
    2. Phineas Black (2)
    3. Cygnus Black & Violetta Bulstrode
      1. Pollux Black & Irma Crabbe
        1. Walburga Black^
        2. Alphard Black
        3. Cygnus Black (2) & Druella (Deneb*) Rosier
          1. Bellatrix Black & Rodolphus Lestrange
          2. Andromeda Black & Ted Tonks
            1. Nymphadora Tonks
          3. Narcissa Black & Lucius Malfoy
            1. Draco Malfoy
      2. Cassiopeia Black
      3. Marius Black
      4. Dorea Black & Charlus Potter
        1. James Potter & Lily Evans
          1. Harry Potter
    4. Belvina Black & Herbert Burke
      1. Rictus Black*
      2. Morpheus Black*
      3. Bethesda Black*
    5. Arcturus Black & Lysandra Yaxley
      1. Callidora Black & Harfang Longbottom
        1. Vivienne Longbottom-Black*
          1. (adopted) Neville Longbottom [Alice Fortescue/Frank Longbottom]
        2. Crucius Longbottom-Black*
      2. Cedrella Black & Septimus Weasley
        1. Bilius Weasley
        2. Arthur Weasley & Molly Prewett
      3. Charis Black & Caspar Crouch
        1. Brindle Crouch-Black*
        2. Euthanasia Crouch-Black*
        3. Lamia Crouch-Black*
  3. Elladora Black
  4. Isla Black & Bob Hitchens



 

*existence is real but the character is mine and the name is made up.

**Author's Note:**

> please comment if you can find the families of anyone i haven't got married off. as close to canon as possible would be lovely my dears. :)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Visual of Black Family Tree](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22264336) by [fangirl_of_glitter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl_of_glitter/pseuds/fangirl_of_glitter)




End file.
